My James
by Chocolate Frog15
Summary: Story of Ella Schrock and her love for James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny. Rated T for later chapters. Now final edits are being posted. Story has changed a lot! I suggest you reread.
1. Chapter One

**This story is **not** about James, father of Harry, but about Harry's son who he named after his father. …Just want to make that clear D**

**This is the re-write version. Lots of things are changing, and have been re-written. I promise this is the last time I'm going to do this to you guys. Also, **visit my profile**, I set up a community on Live Journal where I'll post updates on how writing is going, and other little blabs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I wish I did. Some characters are made up, like Ella and James, but most are real.**

Chapter One

_Eleanor Schrock is of the most known people at the moment because of recent events and I was honored to visit her in her home to interview her on behalf of the entire wizarding world._

_Ms. Schrock's home is a privet location, so I can not say much about it except this. It's a small and cozy little home. Flowers of all kinds are planted in the small garden in the front of the home home, and a white picket fence surrounds her property._

_I was welcomed into the house by Eleanor herself and led to the kitchen were she had tea and assortments of snacks waiting for us. We exchanged 'How are you's for a while like we were old friends._

_After tea, we went to her living room were she pulled a rather large and worn out album off the fireplace mantle. "Shall we start then?" she asked me. I nodded and began to record our conversation. So much of the information she gave me was hard to turn into an article, that I decided to just quote her every word. _

_Ms. Schrock turned the album on her lap to face me, the cover read "My James." She opened the album and turned to the first page, a picture of three young Hogwarts students sitting in the snow below a tree. They all had red noses from the cold, but were smiling cheerfully. The blonde boy in the picture made a snow ball and threw it at the other boy, who threw one back. The three were soon running around the frame laughing and playing. Ms. Schrock smiled and turned the page again. She explained it was her and her parents. They were sitting on the front stoop of their house, the smiling young Schrock was missing a front tooth._

_"When I was nine years old, my parents pulled me aside and told me something I still can't believe to this day. 'We're witches,' my mom said to me that night I remember so clearly. And by the look on her face I knew that she was ready to take my reaction, good or bad and that she had been planning this talk for a while._

_"Of course they showed me some magic--Dad accidentally made a potted tree in the corner of the living room burst into flames. Mum had a fit, yelling that he should be 'more responsible' with his wand and to not 'flick it in any direction you please!'--and they talk me all about the wizarding world. I, being only nine, was shocked they would tell me something this big at such a young age. They said it was because I had to get used to magic, see how it works before I started._

_"They told me I too was a witch. And it made sense! It explained all these weird things that happened to me, or to people I was angry at. But they never explained when and where I would learn the magic they knew._

_"Over the next few months, my mum and dad explained everything there was to know about the wizarding world. They even took me to Diagon Alley a few times._

_"Finally a few days before my eleventh birthday in August, a black owl swooped through the open window in the kitchen during breakfast and dropped a letter addressed to me on the bagel I had been eating. I was surprised I got a letter. The only person who had sent me mail through owl post was my grandfather…but that was only on my birthday and this owl certainly looked nothing like his light grey one, Mo._

_"To make a long story short, it was a letter from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inviting me to attend their school to learn magic._

_"On September first, after many explanations, I boarded the Hogwarts Express to attend the school along with other kids my age. It was on this train—and day—that I met James Potter, son of **the** famous couple; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._

_"James, unlike me had always known about the magical world--well he should given who his parents are. They defeated Voldemort in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts._

_"Harry and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with Ginny Weasley destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes, which was a difficult task. Then on May 27, 1997, Harry and Ginny defeated Voldemort together. I don't quite understand how or the spell they used, but their love for each other weakened him enough for Harry to dispose of him once and for all...but we all know that already_

_"Five years later he married Ginny, and a year after that, they had an extremely powerful baby, James._

_"James and I met…in a painful way. He had his nose buried in a book as he walked down the corridor of the train pulling along his trunk looking up only to peer into the compartment windows looking for one that was empty. At the same time, I was pulling my heavy trunk into the empty compartment I had found, when I felt the trunk lurch to the side. I looked out the compartment door and saw a boy laying face first on the ground surrounded by pieces of parchment and a book. Students walking by sniggered at the boy, pointing and laughing. If they knew then who he was, I guarantee they would not be laughing, but helping him up..._

"Are you OK?" I asked quickly pulling my trunk into the compartment before grabbing hold of the boys elbow and lifting him up. "I'm so sorry about that." The boy shrugged and looked around, he spotted his book and papers, and he knelt to pick them up. "Here let me help you," I offered. Together, we were able to gather all his papers before they were trampled on by the other passengers of the train.

We stood and faced each other, neither knowing what to say or do. That was when I noticed his glasses where askew. "Um…your glasses," I said pointing to my own hoping he would get the hint.

"Wha-oh! Oh!" he hurriedly fixed his glasses. "Thanks," he said sounding a little embarrassed. "Um, so I should go find a compartment," he said after a few moments of silence.

I smiled and nodded. "OK." He turned to pick up his trunk and continued down the corridor this time holding his book at his side.

After he left I closed my compartment door to let others know I didn't want any company. I sighed as I turned toward my trunk which had already caused me trouble. After a few huffs and puffs I managed to hoist it onto the luggage rack. Just as I sat down I heard a knock on the compartment door.

I turned to look out the compartment door window and saw the boy who had tripped over my trunk looking in. "Yes," I asked opening the door. I noticed he still had his luggage.

"Um, do you mind if I ride with you? Everywhere else is full." He said.

"Oh, sure," I said opening the door all the way. "Come on." We helped each other lift his trunk onto the luggage rack and soon sat down to converse.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was incredibly rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm James Potter."

**A/N: You know that saying "Don't judge a book by it's cover"? Well I'm saying don't judge this story by the first couple chapters. Trust me, in the end it'll be worth a read. Don't forget to visit my LJ community!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you for deciding to read the next chapter! This is the edited version, so if you've read this before, i suggest re-read it.**

**Disclaimer: I thank J.K. Rowling for her Harry Potter series, these characters are hers, except for a few.**

Chapter two

James Potter? Oh duh! Tall, jet black hair, green eyes, Chudley Cannons T-shirt…how could I have missed that! "Wow are you really?" I asked wide eyed. "It's such a honor and pleasure to meet you!" I exclaimed. James however didn't look to happy about what I just said. He absolutely hated when people acted like that, I've witnessed a few occasions of him blowing up at people about it. He really did have his mother's attitude.

"I'm sorry," I said staring into my lap at my clasped hands. "That was stupid of me, you probably get that a lot don't you?" He nodded.

"It's OK. At lease you apologized unlike all the others," he said.

"I'm Eleanor Schrock," I said quickly, trying to forget about my stupidness. "But you can call me Ella."

He nodded to himself and muttered my name. "Ella…yea that's a cool name." I smiled at his response and it was then that I hoped we would be best friends forever.

The rest of the train ride we talked about everything…if I can remember correctly we even got on the subject of owl pellets. We talked about books, what house we wanted to be in--we both wanted Gryffindor. By the time the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station, we knew practically everything about each other's families and one another.

When we stepped off the train, my eyes fell upon the castle just beyond the lake settled atop what looked like a big rock. "Wow!" I said stepping onto the platform next to James. "It's even more amazing in person!" I exclaimed. I had seen pictures in books, but never would I imagine how beautiful it would look in real life.

James nodded with a smile next to me. "Yea, that was my reaction when I first saw it." He saw the puzzled look on my face and explained that his dad came to the school a few times a year to meet with the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and how his dad took him on occasion.

"You're so lucky you have a great dad," I said as we began to walk toward the lake where the first years where being ushered to.

James looked at me sideways, "I thought your dad sounded pretty great. A writer? That's an awesome job…I'd like to do that."

I smiled. "My dad is great! But he doesn't have the…connections your parents have. My mums and auror, but not a famous one like your mum and dad. My dads' an author…so the only connection I have is free books that I don't even have an interest in. Who wants to read books about Fungi?" I sighed as we stopped in front of the lake along with the other new students. "But you? You can go to any Quidditch game you'd like…for free! Must be great to be known by everyone."

James smile from before faded a bit, "I never said I enjoyed being 'famous'! It's all because of my parents and what they did."

We ended our conversation there as we were directed into small boats that fit only three people. We climbed into a boat and were greeted by a bit too cheerful girl. "Hey there!" she said with a huge smile upon her face. "I'm Catalina Walters. Who might you too be? Twins I presume?"

James and I exchanged glances before bursting into fits of laughter. "No, no! We're not even related. We just met," he said after he calmed down a bit. I could see how the girl thought we were twins. We both had the same jet black hair and glasses, but I had brown eyes and was shorter than he was. But it was dark, how was Catalina able to see the color difference of our eyes? "I'm James," he said introducing himself without his last name to probably avoid getting another 'it's an honor to meet you!' speech. "And this is my friend Ella."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Catalina. That's a pretty name."

Catalina thanked me and started a conversation about the different houses and James explained how we would be sorted into the house we belonged in. But he was interrupted as our boat jerked into motion.

That night James and I where both sorted into the Gryffindor house, Catalina however got Ravenclaw.

A party followed the Welcome Feast when the first years were brought in by the prefects. But James and I excluded ourselves and decided to sit in the corner of the room and continue our talk from the train.

Sometime after ten the Head Girl, who happened to be a Gryffindor, announced that it was late and that everyone should go to bed before Professor McGonagall came, or else we'd all be in detention for a week. Most students agreed and headed off to their assigned dormitories. James and I said good-bye and I followed the older girls up the stairs and to the dormitories.

I shared a room with four other girls; Candace Pacey, Alana Thompson, Juliana Wood, and Trinity Goldiair. They all became friends instantly, but I however was left out of their friendship circle. The only time they talked to me about something other than "hello" or "good-bye" was a few days into school.

Candace, or Candy as the other girls called her, sat down on her bed and faced me. She was a heavy blonde at the time. She had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and she always wore her silky hair pulled back into a braid. When she sat down across from me, she caught my attention. "Who was that boy you have been hanging out with?" she asked.

"He's just a friend I met on the train," I responded.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Candace bounced off the bed and ran to the other girls before giggling something into Trinity's ear...

_I thought it was ridiculous that Candace already was interested in boys at the age of ten. But I soon found out that the Head Girl was her sister, which explained a lot. It seemed that girl had a new boy wrapped around her finger every couple days...what a lovely influence for us._

_The next few years at Hogwarts where normal, there were classes, then there were teachers whom some were hated but others were loved. But that stuff wasn't important. Nothing was till the summer after fourth year._

_My parents had agreed to allow me to spend the first week of the summer vacation at the Potter's for James's fifteenth birthday before we left for Canada for my cousin's wedding.._

_James and I stepped off of the Hogwarts express and onto Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station pulling our luggage and owls behind us when I heard someone call out James' name..._

"James!" A woman with brilliant red hair called as she hurried through the crowd toward us. When Mrs. Potter reached us she pulled her son into a hug. "Your father and I have missed you so much."

"Hello mum." James hugged her back then pulled away. "Mum, this is Ella," he introduced.

Mrs. Potter smiled, "I've heard so much about you Ella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Good things I hope," I joked, eyeing James to my left.

"Of course dear!" Mrs. Potter leaned in and lowered her voice, "From what I've heard, I don't think James would have survived Hogwarts without you." I laughed.

James blushed. "Mum!" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Can we please just go home?"

"Of course dear," she replied. James and I picked up our trunks once more and rolled them out of Kings Cross where we loaded the Knight Bus. A few stops later, we were dropped us off at the end of Grimwald Place, the street the Potters lived on.

Once inside the house—or rather mansion--at number twelve, I was given the grand tour by James. Our last stop was Mr. Potter's office down the hall from the kitchen.

James knocked at the door, "Dad? May I come in? I'd like to introduce someone to you." James looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

A muffled voice came from within, "Come in son." James pushed the door open and revealed a large office. Inside Mr. Potter sat at his desk; he too had a visitor who sat across from him. "Ah, James, you know Oliver Wood."

Oliver Wood stood up to shake James's hand. "It's nice to see you again James. You're father was just telling me that you're one excellent Chaser. Is this true?" asked Oliver.

James smiled, "So they say."

Oliver Wood nodded, "Trying out for Quidditch this coming year then? Maybe with you, Gryffindor can win the house cup again, don't think they've won it since I was captain." Oliver puffed his chest out.

James nodded.

"Juliana will be trying out as well as Keeper, she's in your year also," Oliver continued. I shuddered at the name. Juliana was in my dorm, nasty little girl. You would think someone like Oliver would have a sweet child. "Well James, if you are ever interested in joining the Magpies after Hogwarts, I'll have a spot ready for you the second you're out of there."

By now Mr, Potter had accompanied us on the other side of his desk. "No need for that Oliver," he said. "But thanks for the offer; we'll keep it in mind."

"Right, well I'm afraid I have to fly. It was nice to see you again Harry." The two older men shook hands. "See you on the twenty-third then?"

"Yes, yes of course. Good-bye Oliver. Ginny's in the Kitchen, she'll see you off," Mr. Potter added. When Oliver left Mr. Potter turned toward me, "You must be Ella." Mr. Potter shook my hand. "James has told me a lot about you…"

James put his hand to his forehead. "Not this again," he muttered.

Mr. Potter, "Right. Well you kids have fun, I'm afraid I have a bit more work to do before dinner. Make yourself at home Ella. See you two at dinner."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Dinner was mostly talk about me, James, and school. Mrs. Potter reminded us that it was never too soon to start studying for O.W.L.s, "They're just around the corner."

"Ginny, you need to stop hanging around Hermione. You're starting to sound like her."

"Harry, I'm only reminding them..."

After dinner, James and I played with his five year old sister Charlie Rose. Charlie was an extremely cute little girl with red hair like her mother, but had her father's green eyes. She continually rambled on about her Uncle Charlie and the stuffed dragon, Hairy, he gave her on his last visit and how she was named after him. However, James told me that she wasn't. He said his mum had read a story about a little girl named Charlie. Mrs. Potter thought it would be a cute name for her red-headed daughter.

A few hours later we were sent to bed, tomorrow would be a big day for me. The Potters were going to a Family reunion at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house.

**A/N: Some of the names for Ella's dorm mates were inspired from the RPG site I am a member of. Don't forget to visit the MJ live journal community (link in my profile).  
Thanks for readign! 3**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. Some characters are made up though.**

Chapter Three

James's fifteenth birthday was four days after we left Hogwarts. I'll always remember that day; it truly was the best day of my life…actually maybe the second best.

Mrs. Potter, accompanied, by Charlie and Hairy, awoke me just before seven. I sat up hurriedly; she had never woke me before. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Mrs. Potter just smiled, "No! Of course not. We were just about to go wake Jamie with some breakfast in bed. It's a silly family tradition." I nodded. James had told me about their little tradition, I thought it was cute.

"Presents!" Piped up little Charlie who still clutched on to her stuffed dragon for dear life.

Mrs. Potter picked up her daughter, "Yes we'll give him a few presents too!"

Soon I found myself standing around James's bed holding a small wrapped box that contained my gift for him. It was extremely awkward looking down at my best friend who lay tangled in his sheets wearing only pajama bottoms.

Suddenly, Mr. Potter threw himself onto his son's bed causing James to startle awake at the sudden change. When James finally realized what was going on he moaned. "Dad!" Mr. Potter laughed as he ruffled his now fifteen year old son. James pushed his dad's hand away and sat up, he smiled at his mum and sister, and then his eyes fell upon me. I blushed.

"H-happy birthday," I said handing him the small box.

James took it reluctantly, "You didn't have to get me anything," he said. I just smiled and nodded my head for him to open it. He ripped the red and gold paper off and slowly lifted the lid, when he did something zoomed out of the box. Charlie started to laugh. It flew around the room like a snitch till Mr. Potter caught it. It was a miniature James on a broomstick.

"Oh, just tap the head to turn 'em off," I said. Mr. Potter did so and handed the action figure to his son.

"Wow!" James exclaimed as he examined it. "It's amazing! It looks exactly like me."

I grinned. "It is you." James stumbled out of bed and hugged me.

"It really is amazing, thank you," he said as he pulled apart. I smiled again and tapped the head of the action figure that immediately flew out of James's hand into the air and started to circle Charlie's head.

After breakfast with the Potters, everyone quickly rushed to their own rooms to get ready; the rest of the day would be spent getting the house ready for the party.

So the day was spent cleaning the already clean house—thanks t o Dobby—and cooking. I volunteered myself to help Mrs. Potter with the cooking.

"You're such a sweet girl," she said before handing me an apron. "You'll need this in my kitchen." I smiled and took the apron.

Mrs. Potter and I had quite a ball cooking; which was unusual for me since I hate cooking. We laughed and talked about everything, mostly school though. She was like a best friend; she told me all about her past boyfriends before she and Mr. Potter started to date for real. "I hope you find someone as great as Harry is to me, you deserve it Ella. You're a wonderful person." I blushed as I beat eggs in a bowl.

When we finished, the two of us where covered head to toe in flour and other various materials we used to cook. "Do all muggles look like this after cooking a meal?" she asked looking down at herself.

I shook my head laughing. "I've been to plenty of muggle homes, and I don't remember any of them look like us." Mrs. Potter and I laughed even harder as Mr. Potter and James walked into the kitchen.

"What in the world did you two do?" Mr. Potter questioned as he looked at the messy counters and our flour covered faces.

"We should go wash up," Mrs. Potter managed to say between laughs.

When I had finished getting ready, I quickly descended the stairs and noticed there was already quite a bit of noise in the Living Room, and the party only just started a few minutes ago. James spotted me walking down the stairs, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I said stepping off the last step next to him. He chuckled. "Just stay next to me at all times. Once everyone else gets here it's going to be crazy," he warned.

"More people are coming?" I asked amazed. The whole Living room was already packed. James nodded taking my elbow and leading me into the mess.

"Come on, my grandparents are dying to see you again."

So all night I stayed glued to James like we where stuck together at the hip. I met more of his family and their friends, who where all pleasant people. Some, however, where a bit strange, like a woman named Tonks who sat with the giggling children who looked up at her amazed as her hair turned purple, then blonde, then back to it's original color of pink. And then there was that extremely old man with the weird eye that continually spun around into the back of his head. But they where all very friendly and excited to meet her; "James talks about you all the time," some said. I just stood there blushing.

A few hours into the party, James led me outside to the garden just outside the backdoor. The sky was clear and a light summer's breeze blew by us as we walked the path.

After a few moments of silence, James finally spoke. "Thank you for the gift. It's amazing! I can't believe you did something like that for me."

I smiled and lightly punched his arm, it caught him off guard and he stumbled slightly.. "You're my best friend! What else would I give you?"

James ran his hand through his tousled hair. "Actually, there is one thing," he said slowly.

"What?" I said confused. James had told me he didn't want anything. "If you had just told me when I asked what you wanted I would have gotten you that instead."

"No, no." he said. "I love your gift." He stopped and faced me.

"Well th at's good." I said. "It took me a while to figure out all the charms I needed. Professor Va..." I was unable to finish my sentence. Something...or rather someone was touching my mouth. James had kissed me. He pulled away.

"You talk too much."

I blushed.

"Was that okay? Or are you mad now...?" I leaned in and kissed him back, just a small kiss like he did. "You talk to much too."

James laughed.

"We-uh, we should go back in," he said slowly.

I nodded and took his hand. Just before we entered the house I turned to him. "Happy birthday James."

**A/N:. Thanks for reading. :) Another chapter coming soon I promise! Don't forget to check out the My James Community at the link is in my profile.**


End file.
